


Hey Tender Love

by dojaefairy



Series: Make A Wish - Birthday Star [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And Doyoung loves it when Jaehyun wears skirts, Bottom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Doyoung and Jaehyun are so in love with each other in this, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, He loves pink and soft make-up and plushies, Indulging my need for soft Jaehyun in a crop top and a skirt, Jaehyun likes being called pretty, Jaehyun wearing lace lingerie, M/M, Making Out, Rimming, Romance, Smut, Soft Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Top Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, he also loves wearing skirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dojaefairy/pseuds/dojaefairy
Summary: Doyoung pays his boyfriend an impromptu visit, and accidentally discovers that there's a lot more to Jaehyun than he previously thought. But Doyoung doesn't mind Jaehyun's love for pastel colors and plushies, and if anything, he definitely needs to see him in skirts more often.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Series: Make A Wish - Birthday Star [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997623
Comments: 16
Kudos: 107





	Hey Tender Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starhoneyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starhoneyy/gifts).



> Happy birthday Star ♡♡♡♡ this is the final fic of my birthday project for you hehe, I poured my love into this story and I hope you'll feel it. This was directly inspired about you telling me about your fic project about soft Jaehyun, and I wanted to try out a similar prompt with my own twist to it,,, so I really really hope you'll enjoy this piece ;u; ♡ Happy birthday once again bb! ♡♡♡♡

Doyoung looked between the door and his phone for the nth time, and he shifted on his legs. He didn’t know why he was so hesitant about letting Jaehyun know he was paying him an impromptu visit, but there was something stopping him from finally ringing the doorbell.

He sighed, and bit his lower lip. To be honest, he hadn’t planned on seeing his boyfriend today, it’s just that his shopping plans had ended up bringing him in Jaehyun’s neighborhood. Pretty sure that Jaehyun was supposed to be home, Doyoung had walked to Jaehyun’s apartment once his shopping was done, picking up a present as he did so.

“There’s no reason he won’t be happy to see you,” Doyoung mumbled to himself.

Trying to shake off this weird feeling of anxiousness off his chest, Doyoung raised his arm and pressed a finger against the doorbell, letting it ring for five seconds. He brought back his arm by his side, and he nibbled at his lips again, wondering if he had made the right decision. To his surprise, Jaehyun got the door literally seconds after, and Doyoung gaped seeing his boyfriend appear so quickly.

“Doyoung!” Jaehyun exclaimed, a happy smile stretching his pretty lips, “what are you doing here?”

“Hey,” Doyoung greeted, smiling too, albeit slightly nervously, “I was in the area and I thought it’d be nice to drop by?”

Jaehyun gave him a nod, and opened the door, stepping aside to let him in. Doyoung came in, and he had barely took off his backpack off his shoulders that Jaehyun was cuddling up to him, asking for a kiss. Acting on reflex, Doyoung immediately circled Jaehyun’s waist and kissed him on the lips, leaning on the door behind him.

Jaehyun made a happy squeal in their kiss, his tongue poking at Doyoung’s mouth asking for entrance. Doyoung was more than pleased to let Jaehyun deepen their kiss, answering it with just as much passion. Doyoung knew he would never get bored of kissing Jaehyun, ever.

“You couldn’t wait until I washed my hands, at least?” Doyoung teased him, keeping his arms in a strong embrace around his younger lover’s waist, “I’ve been out the whole afternoon, I’m not clean.”

“But I wanted a kiss,” Jaehyun pouted, pecking Doyoung’s lips once more, “I wasn’t expecting to see you today but I’m so happy you came. I’m always happy to see you,” he added, hiding his face in Doyoung’s neck.

Doyoung felt his chest tighten a bit at Jaehyun’s statement, and cooed as he cuddled him, rocking him in his arms. He too was so happy he had decided to come, after all.

“What have you been up to today?” Doyoung asked after Jaehyun left his arms to let him take off his shoes to put them by the door.

“Nothing much,” Jaehyun answered, “cleaned a bit and cooked, and for once I didn’t have much homework so I took time to relax.”

Doyoung grinned at him, and he was about to follow him in the kitchen when he noticed something out of the ordinary: Jaehyun was wearing a skirt.

He hadn’t noticed before because he had first looked at Jaehyun’s face when the latter had opened the door, and then they had cuddled, leaving him no room to look at his boyfriend’s outfit. But for sure, his boyfriend was wearing a skirt, and a pretty cute one to boot. It was short, reaching above his knees, and white, with a few pink streaks. Doyoung hadn’t seen that many men wearing skirts before, but that one fitted Jaehyun almost unfairly well, highlighting his legs nicely.

Jaehyun turned on his heels, not getting why Doyoung was taking so long to kick off his shoes, but he froze as he realized in what direction Doyoung’s eyes were staring. The two young men made eye contact, and Doyoung’s heart skipped a beat when he saw Jaehyun’s eyes fill up with tears.

“Jaehyun,” Doyoung called out, hoping his boyfriend would calm down, but that only seemed to make Jaehyun even more stressed.

“It’s not what you think!” Jaehyun screeched, and Doyoung looked at him in confusion. “I’m just… I… I was just…”

Doyoung couldn’t wait anymore. It was painfully obvious Jaehyun was about to break down, and he would absolutely hate to see it happen. He covered the distance between them in a few quick steps, and he gently reached for Jaehyun’s arms, which the latter had wrapped around himself, as though it would protect him. Jaehyun shrank, and Doyoung suspended his gesture, not wanting to make Jaehyun feel any more anxious than he already was.

“Jaehyun,” Doyoung spoke up, his voice calm despite the turmoil that was agitating his heart because he wanted his boyfriend to feel happy and comfortable around him, not nervous, “everything’s alright, babe. You look super cute and I love you.”

There was a pause, and Doyoung swallowed. He hoped his words would be enough to convey his feelings. Slowly, Jaehyun’s embrace around himself relaxed, and although he was still avoiding Doyoung’s eyes, nervously staring at the floor, he seemed more open to physical touches.

“Can I hug you?” Doyoung asked.

Jaehyun nodded, and Doyoung wrapped his arms around his waist for the second time today, making sure to make his hug as tight and loving as possible. His heart squeezed in his chest as he heard Jaehyun sniffle, and he suspected that a few tears might have escaped Jaehyun’s eyes. He promised himself to wipe Jaehyun’s tears and kiss him after their hug, but for now, he kept his boyfriend against him, pressing soft kisses in his hair and neck.

“Do you feel better?” Doyoung asked after a few minutes of silence.

Jaehyun nodded, and they broke away. Doyoung grinned and kissed one of Jaehyun’s cheeks, gently.

“I love you so much, Jaehyunnie,” Doyoung said, nuzzling Jaehyun’s cheek.

That seemed to make Jaehyun feel better, and he nodded, muttering a small “I love you too”. Doyoung washed his hands quickly, and after drying them, he cupped Jaehyun’s face tenderly. Jaehyun hesitantly met his eyes, and Doyoung grinned again. He caressed Jaehyun’s face with his thumbs, and leaned in for a short kiss.

“Wanna talk while we cuddle?” Doyoung offered.

Following Jaehyun’s agreement, they moved to Jaehyun’s room, and Doyoung borrowed a clean pair of sweatpants as well as a sweater, not wanting to lie down on the bed with clothes full of dust and germs. Jaehyun had hesitated, obviously wondering whether he should change too and take off his skirt, but Doyoung, reading his mind, had told him he should keep it if he felt comfortable in it. Jaehyun had nodded, and kept the skirt on.

Doyoung lied down first, and Jaehyun ended up lying on his side, facing him. Doyoung couldn’t help but look down, admiring how Jaehyun’s skirt was lifting up, thus revealing his thighs even more.

“Do you like it?” Jaehyun asked, his first words ever since earlier, and Doyoung thought it was encouraging.

He needed to let Jaehyun know that it was completely fine for him to wear skirts and whatnot, why would he even be against it? If Jaehyun felt comfortable wearing skirts, then Doyoung would be happy.

“Of course I do, it looks so good on you,” Doyoung said, raising a hesitant hand towards Jaehyun’s waist, “can I touch you?”

Jaehyun nodded, and cuddled up to him. Doyoung fitted an arm under Jaehyun’s head, thus letting him rest his face near his neck, and put the other on Jaehyun’s waist. He slowly went further down, caressing Jaehyun’s bare thighs under the fabric of the white skirt and making him shiver.

They remained against each other, just breathing slowly and enjoying each other’s presence. Doyoung finally spoke up, squeezing Jaehyun in his arms gently.

“I’m not sure what I should ask you, but I want you to know that you look adorable in a skirt. It looks like it was made for you, honestly,” he said, chuckling.

Jaehyun tensed a bit, but relaxed as Doyoung kissed his forehead.

“Thank you,” he replied, nervousness evident in his voice, “I… I’m not sure what to tell you either,” he said, licking his dry lips. “I’ve, um, always really liked skirts and dresses? I know they’re seen as women clothes but I’ve always loved them but when I was a kid, I quickly realized that everyone would bully me if I wore them, so I stopped.”

Jaehyun paused to breathe, and Doyoung let him take his time. It was obviously taking a lot of courage for Jaehyun to finally open up, and Doyoung was so, so happy he was doing it. He wanted to hear everything, get to know Jaehyun better.

“But recently I thought I’d try wearing skirts again, since I live alone and all, you know? I wanted to see if they were as comfortable as I remembered, so I bought a few online and they were perfect, so I started wearing them more often at home. It just slipped my mind that I was wearing one when I opened the door,” he said, his voice getting smaller.

“Skirts look adorable on you,” Doyoung reassured him, “they really do. I’d love to see you wear more of them.”

Jaehyun shifted, and Doyoung had a hunch that maybe this was just the tip of the iceberg.

“Is there anything else you want to tell me?” Doyoung gently asked.

He didn’t want Jaehyun to feel forced to talk, but he wanted to let him know he’d be here to listen. Jaehyun nodded with hesitation.

“There’s more,” Jaehyun said, slowly, “can you promise me you won’t judge me?”

“I would never, ever judge you for your tastes, Jaehyunnie,” Doyoung comforted him.

Jaehyun nodded again, and took a deep breath.

“Pink is my favorite color, not black. I only wear so much black because it’s easier to blend with everyone else, otherwise the only things I’d wear would be pastel clothes. I love pastel colors in general, and I love stuffed toys, they’re my favorite items to own. I particularly like bunny and dog ones, and I’ve got a whole collection I’ve never shown you or anyone because…”

Jaehyun interrupted himself, blinking rapidly because tears were burning his eyes, and Doyoung saw how much efforts he did to finish his sentence.

“Because I was really afraid to be judged for loving that kind of stuff.”

“Baby,” Doyoung said, suddenly feeling overwhelmed with love for his boyfriend, “oh baby, I love you so, so much,” he added, holding Jaehyun impossibly tightly in his arms. “Don’t cry please, don’t cry. Your tastes are perfectly fine, they’re so cute and they fit you so much. I’m so happy you told me all of this about yourself, I really am.”

Jaehyun nodded several times in his neck, sniffling, and Doyoung kept whispering comforting words of love in his ear, assuring him everything was fine.

“I love you, gorgeous,” Doyoung whispered, “I’m feeling so lucky to be your boyfriend.”

“Love you too,” Jaehyun answered, calming down, “I’m feeling even luckier, you know?”

Doyoung kissed his lips gently, and grinned.

“You know what, this works out perfectly. Wait for me?”

Jaehyun watched, confused, as Doyoung left the bed. He waited, a tad anxious, but Doyoung came back a few seconds after, holding a small bag. Jaehyun sat up, and sent a curious look at his lover.

“What is it?” he asked, tilting his head.

“I thought I’d get you a spontaneous gift,” Doyoung elaborated, handing him the bag. “So, here.”

Jaehyun exchanged another look with Doyoung, and focused back on the bag. He opened it, and went “oh” as he took out a small package, pretty baby blue wrapping paper hiding his gift.

Jaehyun carefully ripped the wrapping paper, and he gaped as he took in the sight of a cute bunny stuffed toy keychain. It was small, very small, and all pink, which made it even cuter than it was. The fur was soft, and the ears were fluffy to the touch. He gulped down, and Doyoung could tell his boyfriend was loving his gift.

“I wanted to get you something cute even if I wasn’t sure you’d like it, and I couldn’t decide on the color so I went with pink. It looks like we have some telepathy thingie going on, because I had no idea you liked pink or stuffed toys this much,” Doyoung smiled.

Jaehyun set the gift aside and got up so as to pull Doyoung in a passionate kiss. When they broke away, Jaehyun’s eyes were sparkling.

“I love it and I love you,” Jaehyun breathed against his lips, and Doyoung grinned.

“And I love you more,” Doyoung concluded, pulling him into another kiss.

Some moments later, they were sitting together side by side on Jaehyun’s bed with drinks and a bowl full of snacks between them, trying to be careful not to spill crumbs on the bed. Doyoung had asked if Jaehyun would like to show him his plushie collection after snacking, which Jaehyun had agreed to, and for now they were chatting as they usually did.

They were pretty physical with each other, always having a hand resting on the other’s back or thigh, sharing kisses and cuddles easily, and today, it felt even more special because Doyoung could tell how excited Jaehyun was.

He could hardly believe that he had been dating Jaehyun for over a year and yet he was only learning about his boyfriend’s real tastes. He felt happy that Jaehyun was trusting him enough to reveal this side of himself, and he was looking forward to the opportunity to spoil Jaehyun rotten with cute presents in the future.

He had so many ideas it was hard trying to focus on just one. He wanted to see Jaehyun’s plushies to get a general idea of his lover’s tastes, and he also wanted to see his clothes because he wanted to know what Jaehyun already owned before getting him new clothes. Doyoung could already picture himself spending all of the money he got from his part-time job into getting Jaehyun cute presents, and he liked that idea. He loved Jaehyun so much, and he was planning on showing him even more from now on.

“Okay,” Jaehyun exclaimed, getting up, “I’m gonna get them.”

Doyoung’s eyes started sparkling with interest, and he pushed their drinks and the bowl aside, making some space on the bed. Jaehyun started rummaging through his closet, fishing out two huge cushions: a soft pastel pink moon, shaped like a banana, and a cute yellow cow, whose horns and eyes were purple. He set them on his bed, and Doyoung immediately hugged the cow, making Jaehyun laugh.

He remained in the closet for a while, opening a box and obviously wondering if he should take out each plushie one by one or just take out the whole box. He ended up picking the second option, setting the box on the floor in the middle of the room. Doyoung, keeping the cow in his arms, sat down by his boyfriend’s side and went “oh” as he took in the sight of all of Jaehyun’s plushies.

Jaehyun owned several bunnies, each in different colors: baby blue, pastel pink, hot pink, yellow and pink, and soft green. He had a small gray dolphin, as well as an even smaller orange parrot. Then came the dogs, once again in different shapes and colors: all of them had some pink on them, be it entire bodies, ears or eyes.

Jaehyun’s cheeks were dusted with pink, probably from both excitement and embarrassment, and Doyoung wasn’t sure if he had ever felt this soft towards his boyfriend. Jaehyun’s plushies were so adorable and it was obvious he loved them a lot, and Doyoung felt pained knowing Jaehyun felt forced to hide them from the world.

“How about we try making your room more comfortable for you?” Doyoung suggested, squeezing the cow in his arms. “Maybe we could redecorate it with a few plushies on your shelves and bed? Also, your couch would probably look nicer with the moon cushion!”

Jaehyun’s face turned so red Doyoung started to worry, but he seemed all fine as he crawled to him. Without saying a word, he took the cow plushie from Doyoung’s arms, carefully setting it aside, and he made himself comfortable against Doyoung’s chest, shrinking in his embrace. Doyoung also shifted, making sure his back was leaning against Jaehyun’s bed before he could fully welcome Jaehyun against him.

Jaehyun hid his flushed face in Doyoung’s neck, curling up on himself, and Doyoung embraced him warmly.

“I’d like that,” Jaehyun finally answered, his voice so small Doyoung had to pay extra attention to hear him.

“Let’s do it together, then,” Doyoung concluded, squeezing Jaehyun in his arms.

He leaned his head so as to rest his chin on top of Jaehyun’s head, and he cooed. Jaehyun sure knew how to look cute, he thought, gently caressing his boyfriend’s waist. He sighed in happiness, content to have his arms full of Jaehyun.

A few minutes later, Jaehyun shifted in his arms, making Doyoung look down at him curiously. As Jaehyun moved away, Doyoung stretched his legs, but to his surprise, Jaehyun actually sat on his lap, straddling him.

“Is this okay?” Jaehyun asked, playing with the hems of Doyoung’s sweater (well, actually his).

“Of course babe,” Doyoung smiled.

Doyoung swallowed. He was feeling hot, as in, hotter than usual. He was used to physical contacts with Jaehyun, they’d been with each other long enough for both of them to know what the other enjoyed or not. Jaehyun had straddled him more times than he could count, and the opposite was also true.

Doyoung guessed it was the skirt. He had no idea he’d love his boyfriend in a skirt so much, and he hadn’t thought about the piece of clothing in a sexual way before. But he guessed the change was really nice. Jaehyun did look cute and comfortable, and Doyoung thought that maybe, he was curious about how it’d feel to make out with Jaehyun (and more) while he wore a skirt.

Jaehyun readjusted his position, balancing himself nicely on Doyoung’s legs, and he straightened up his skirt. Doyoung licked his lips, eyes falling on Jaehyun’s bare legs and following their curves. It was really so nice seeing his thighs from up close, and all he’d have to do to touch them would be stretch his hand just a little.

He did so, but stopped midway. He should probably make sure with Jaehyun that he was okay with touching. He opened his mouth, and before he could articulate his question, Jaehyun actually came closer, making their torsos almost touch, and he grabbed Doyoung’s hands, plastering them on his thighs.

“Touch me, please,” Jaehyun breathed against his lips, and Doyoung gave in.

He gulped down as Jaehyun fell forward against his chest, grabbing his shoulders for support and breathing heavily in his ear. He spread his palms flat on Jaehyun’s thighs, trying to touch as much skin as he could, and took a deep breath. He had no idea why touching Jaehyun’s legs felt this nice, almost better than usual, but he was enjoying it and it seemed like Jaehyun was too.

Jaehyun initiated a wet kiss, licking at his mouth, and Doyoung opened his mouth, wanting to indulge his boyfriend. Jaehyun’s hips moved forward, almost rolling against Doyoung’s lower half, making them both gasp.

As Jaehyun kept kissing him, Doyoung resumed touching his thighs, taking advantage of the material of the skirt being so light to slip his hands under it. Now he could definitely see why skirts were amazing if he wanted to touch his boyfriend, with the way they gave him such an easy access to his lover’s body. Doyoung’s hands moved to the back of Jaehyun’s thighs. Jaehyun squealed, his hips once again thrusting against Doyoung’s, and Doyoung squeezed his thighs.

“Feeling good?” Doyoung asked, trying to catch Jaehyun’s gaze but failing.

“So good,” Jaehyun moaned in his neck, “don’t stop.”

Doyoung swallowed as Jaehyun circled his shoulders in a tight embrace, and he let out a whine as Jaehyun left an open-mouthed kiss against his neck. Doyoung felt his skin redden with embarrassment because he could feel Jaehyun’s lips and tongue so much, so intensely, and he was loving it. He guessed Jaehyun was keeping his own mouth busy because otherwise he’d be doing nothing but letting out high-pitched moans and deep groans spill out of his pretty mouth.

“Jaehyunnie,” Doyoung moaned as Jaehyun sucked on a particularly sensitive spot.

Jaehyun interrupted himself, and they shared a look.

“What would make you happy?” Doyoung asked, hoping he didn’t sound too breathless.

Jaehyun stayed quiet, thinking about it, and he leaned in for a peck.

“Pretty much anything, to be honest,” he answered.

Doyoung pouted.

“Be more specific,” he said, “I wanna make you feel good.”

“You always do,” Jaehyun teased.

“I know,” Doyoung smirked, “I’m the best.”

“You are,” Jaehyun agreed, but he sounded so sincere that Doyoung’s confident facade crumbled, leaving him with nothing but pure adoration for his boyfriend.

Feeling Jaehyun’s arousal and knowing he was in the same state, Doyoung squeezed Jaehyun’s ass, fitting his palms on his ass cheeks. Jaehyun gasped, and his face reddened. Doyoung let out an amused chuckled as Jaehyun whined in his neck, and he kissed his hair.

“Wanna get on your bed?” Doyoung asked, “it’ll be more comfortable.”

“Oh, sure, of course,” Jaehyun babbled, standing up on wobbly legs.

He helped Doyoung up, making the latter wince because as nice as it had felt to have Jaehyun sitting on him, the fact was that he had been sitting on the floor with an adult man on top of him and his body was protesting.

“Sorry,” Jaehyun said, sitting on the bed, “I probably killed your legs.”

“It’s fine,” Doyoung assured him with a grimace, “just give me a few seconds.”

Jaehyun laughed, and he crawled on the mattress to get lube and a condom from his bedside drawer.

Doyoung stretched and took off Jaehyun’s borrowed sweater, laying it neatly on Jaehyun’s desk chair. He took off his sweatpants while he was at it, remaining in his tee-shirt and boxers. Doyoung then joined his boyfriend on his bed, and they shared a soft kiss. Doyoung ended up with his back resting against the headboard, a few pillows propping him up to make the position more comfortable, while Jaehyun straddled him once more.

“Someone’s needy,” Doyoung teased his boyfriend, who had started rocking their hips together.

“Can you blame me?” Jaehyun shot back, pouting.

“Nope, I’m the same,” Doyoung chuckled, drawing Jaehyun to him for a messy kiss. “I’m only human, there’s only so much I can take,” he added, looking at Jaehyun through lust-filled eyes.

Jaehyun whined, and the way he was panting and breathing heavily, getting so pink in the face and beads of sweat appearing on his forehead, making his fringe stick on his skin, was so arousing. It was a sight Doyoung had seen countless times, yet it still sent shivers of pleasure down his spine and it made his lower half too warm to be comfortable.

“Wanna ride you, _please_ ,” Jaehyun confessed in a whiny moan, hips bucking into Doyoung’s. “Want you so bad,” he added, mouthing at Doyoung’s neck to leave a trail of open-mouthed kisses.

“Baby,” Doyoung’s breath caught in his throat, his neck growing so sensitive because of the way Jaehyun was licking and biting at it.

Trying to focus on the task at hand, Doyoung did his best to slip his hands under Jaehyun’s skirt to try and take off his boxers. Jaehyun stilled, helping him because he was growing impatient. Doyoung gulped down, unable to tear his eyes off the visible tent pressing against Jaehyun’s skirt.

“Do you want to keep it?” Doyoung asked, not sure if Jaehyun didn’t mind dirtying his pretty skirt with their upcoming activities.

“Yeah,” Jaehyun breathed against his lips, “I’ll just wash it after,” he concluded, kissing Doyoung’s lips.

“God, you’re gonna look so fucking pretty,” Doyoung groaned, growing more delirious at the thought that he was about to fuck Jaehyun while he wore a skirt.

Doyoung didn’t think Jaehyun could get any pinker than he already was, yet he flushed another deeper shade of pink, the tips of his ears turning all red. Unsure whether this was because Jaehyun was looking forward to them having sex while he wore a skirt or because he liked being called pretty, Doyoung decided to find out.

“You already look so good, so pretty like this,” Doyoung cooed, “I bet you’d look even better while riding me.”

Jaehyun squirmed, avoiding his eyes and sweating even more. Doyoung bit his lower lip to hold back from smirking, and he brought Jaehyun close to him so as to lick the shell of his ear, slowly.

“Have you already thought of getting fucked while you wore a skirt, baby?”

He heard and felt Jaehyun gasp, and this time, he couldn’t help himself. A growing smirk stretched his mouth, and he felt around to grab the lube Jaehyun had gotten out earlier. Finding it, he popped it open and spread some on his fingers. As he did so, he decided he wanted to tease Jaehyun some more.

“So, baby? Have you?” Doyoung pressed on, biting on Jaehyun’s earrings.

Jaehyun shivered violently in his arms.

“Yes,” he cried out, his grip on Doyoung’s shirt so tight his joints were turning white, “yes, so many times.”

“You’re cute,” Doyoung said, “you’re so, so cute,” he purred against Jaehyun’s ear.

He leaned back, wanting to focus as he brought two fingers against Jaehyun’s rim, gently poking at the sensitive area. Jaehyun tensed, and Doyoung caressed his hair with his free hand, reassuring him.

“Relax, baby,” Doyoung instructed, and Jaehyun gave him a tiny nod.

Jaehyun was being so uncharacteristically shy today, and Doyoung was loving it. Even when they had started sleeping together, he had never shown such shyness, nor been this soft. There had been moments where they had made love to each other very tenderly, but this was different, and it felt good.

“Spread your legs?” Doyoung said gently.

Jaehyun immediately obeyed, and Doyoung tried not to mind how heavy Jaehyun’s erection felt against his. He was dying to touch Jaehyun’s cock and make him feel so good he’d forget about everything else around them, but he wanted to spend time pleasuring Jaehyun with his fingers first. Peppering Jaehyun’s neck with butterfly kisses, Doyoung finally started rubbing Jaehyun’s rim. It felt surprisingly loose, and Doyoung had a thought.

“Did you touch yourself today?” he asked, penetrating Jaehyun with a first finger that had his boyfriend clench around it.

“Yes,” Jaehyun admitted in the tiniest voice, “when I showered.”

“Oh? Mind telling me more?” Doyoung teased.

Jaehyun gasped as Doyoung put in a second finger, feeling Jaehyun could take it.

“I was… God, I was showering and thinking about you,” Jaehyun confessed, “and… and…”

Doyoung could tell Jaehyun had trouble focusing enough to talk, too troubled by the feeling of Doyoung’s fingers stretching him and his painful cock, begging to be touched. But that was what made it fun, and Doyoung didn’t want to give Jaehyun relief right away.

“And?” Doyoung resumed, “did it make you hard? Made you feel like you needed to finger yourself?”

“Yes,” Jaehyun admitted against Doyoung’s shoulder, whining.

“Did you think of my cock as you touched himself?” Doyoung asked, kissing Jaehyun’s jaw. “How it’d feel really nice if it was me filling you up instead of just your cute fingers?”

“ _Doyoung_ ,” Jaehyun choked, “Doyoung,” he repeated, still clenching around Doyoung’s fingers.

“I’m here love, I’m here,” Doyoung comforted him, kissing him.

As much as he loved teasing Jaehyun, he didn’t want to overdo it. Doyoung made eye contact with Jaehyun’s hazy eyes, and he squeezed his hip with his free hand. He carefully removed his fingers from inside Jaehyun, wiping them on the bed sheets.

“Are you feeling okay?” Doyoung made sure, a little worried.

It’d been a while since they had teased each other so much during foreplay, and he wanted it to be a comfortable and pleasant experience. Jaehyun took a deep breath, and he nodded. He breathed in and out again, and he smiled at Doyoung, kissing his forehead.

“I’m good, I promise,” he said, nuzzling their noses together. “It feels so good being with you, I’m just a little overwhelmed but I want it really much.”

“Okay,” Doyoung replied, smiling too, “tell me if it ever gets too much, let’s take it slow.”

Jaehyun wrapped his arms around his shoulders and tilted his head, pressing his lips against Doyoung’s in a tight-lipped kiss.

“I love you,” Jaehyun confessed, “I love you more than anything.”

“I love you even more,” Doyoung said.

“Impossible,” Jaehyun shook his head.

Doyoung quirked an eyebrow, and the next sound that escaped Jaehyun’s lips was a yelp as Doyoung’s fingers were back in him, almost brushing his prostate.

“Ah, ah, fuck, ah-” Jaehyun panted, “fuck, that’s unfair-”

“You love it,” Doyoung said, moving his fingers inside and this time, touching Jaehyun’s special spot.

“No, no, no, wait,” Jaehyun begged, “I don’t wanna come like this-”

“Hm-hm?” Doyoung said, scissoring him, “how do you wanna come baby?”

Jaehyun scrunched his nose, looking even cuter despite the fact that they were being dirty together, and he moaned his answer.

“I wanna come riding your cock,” he said, his voice breaking at the end.

“Good boy,” Doyoung said, removing his fingers once again.

Jaehyun let out a noise of protest, especially as Doyoung tapped his thighs and instructed him to get off him.

“Let me take off my boxers and I’ll fuck you so good you won’t be able to walk for days,” Doyoung added, and he had the satisfaction to see Jaehyun’s cheeks redden. His boyfriend licked his lips, visibly already imagining it, and Doyoung felt warm. He got rid of his underwear, throwing it on the ground, but he kept his tee-shirt.

Despite all the teasing, he too was really hard and he craved release. He leaned back against Jaehyun’s pillows, this time in a lying position rather than a sitting one. Jaehyun wasted no time tearing off the condom package, and Doyoung tried to hold back from moving too much as he felt his lover’s hands on his painful cock, unwrapping the condom on it.

He closed his eyes by reflex as Jaehyun squeezed lube on the condom, spreading it nicely around his whole length. He couldn’t come, not when he had promised his boyfriend a hell of a ride and teased him so much. Doyoung let out a sigh of relief as Jaehyun finally stopped touching him and got on top of him, straddling his hips for the third time today.

Doyoung gently helped Jaehyun up, holding him as he sank on his cock, and they both gasped, Jaehyun at the feeling of finally being full while Doyoung couldn’t believe how warm Jaehyun felt around him. This felt just right, and Doyoung took a deep breath, forcing himself not to move.

He looked at Jaehyun’s pink face: his eyes were half-opened, but there was an unmistakable lustful glint in them. He was still sweating pretty badly, his chestnut strands sticking to his forehead even more, and some parts of his tee-shirt were also damp with sweat. He looked so sexy, so gone with pleasure already, and Doyoung was breathless.

Doyoung’s eyes fell on Jaehyun’s skirt, and he licked his lips. The skirt really was a perfect fit, and Doyoung could hardly believe anyone would protest seeing Jaehyun in one. The skirt looked like it belonged on Jaehyun, highlighting his body curves and making him the prettiest thing. Doyoung licked his lips once more, staring at the general area of Jaehyun’s crotch, hidden from his view by the soft fabric, and he wondered if the friction of the cotton piece of cloth felt good on his lover’s cock.

“How are you feeling, babe?” Doyoung asked, squeezing Jaehyun’s hips.

“So full,” Jaehyun sobbed, grasping desperately to grab Doyoung’s shirt, “fuck.”

“Move when you’re ready,” Doyoung told him, and Jaehyun nodded, visibly tearing up.

Jaehyun leaned in, and slowly moved, tentatively thrusting and making both of them tense with the desperate need for more, a lot more.

“I got you,” Doyoung babbled, tightening his grip on Jaehyun’s hips, “so go ahead babe, make yourself feel good on my cock you love so much.”

Jaehyun whined audibly, but Doyoung’s words seemed to encourage him, so he moved again, picking up a rhythm that made him sob with pleasure.

Doyoung’s mind was struggling to stay focused, he just couldn’t do it when his gorgeous boyfriend was riding his cock like his life depended in it, his pants and moans gradually getting higher and his skirt lifting up with each of his movement, revealing his erected cock under it.

Doyoung’s eyes kept jumping from Jaehyun’s handsome face to his hips, feeling overwhelmed with the love he had for him. Remembering Jaehyun had reacted positively to being called pretty earlier, Doyoung decided to try it again.

“Jaehyunnie,” he purred, successfully catching his lover’s attention. “Do you know how pretty you look right now? You’ve never looked prettier.”

It had taken so much effort to get the words out, with his brain only half-functioning, but the effect on Jaehyun was immediate. He slowed his movements, and he blushed all the way to his ears.

Doyoung smirked, satisfied, and he reached for Jaehyun’s cock under his skirt, deciding it was high time he gave his boyfriend some well-deserved relief. Jaehyun gasped, and Doyoung liked how heavy Jaehyun felt in his hand, the tip of his cock already smeared with pre-cum. Jaehyun was probably close, and so was Doyoung, to be perfectly honest.

Doyoung slowly rubbed Jaehyun’s tip, and Jaehyun moaned, squeezing his eyes shut.

“If you could see yourself,” Doyoung complimented, “the prettiest boy in the world, wearing such a cute skirt that looks so gorgeous on him.”

Jaehyun panted, trembling above him, and Doyoung felt encouraged.

“You’re taking my cock so well,” he said, moving his hips enough to make Jaehyun gasp at how deep he was reaching inside him, “you feel so good,” he added, rolling his hips once more.

Jaehyun sobbed openly, and Doyoung thought it’d be good to tease him just once more before finally going for the release they had both been longing for.

“Jaehyunnie? Do you think you could be even prettier, for me?”

“Yes,” Jaehyun immediately answered, breathing heavily, “fuck, I could be so so much prettier, I wanna be pretty for you,” he babbled.

“Okay,” Doyoung said, “I’ll make you sure you do that.”

“Yes, I promise I’ll do anything for you,” Jaehyun begged, his wet eyes anchoring themselves in Doyoung’s blurry ones, “but please, I wanna come, wanna come so badly-”

“Of course baby, go ahead,” Doyoung breathed, and he let out a loud groan as Jaehyun slammed his hips against his, resuming riding him desperately.

Jaehyun’s hands fumbled with Doyoung’s shirt, trying to hold on it the best he could so as to get enough balance to keep his lower half moving while making sure he wouldn’t fall off Doyoung. Doyoung kept a shaky hand on Jaehyun’s hips, not really guiding him anymore but remaining there nevertheless, and the other was jerking off Jaehyun’s sensitive cock.

They had given up on talking for now, too focused on chasing their respective release. Jaehyun kept clenching and unclenching around Doyoung, making him dizzy. Doyoung could tell they were both getting really close, and there was no need to make it last too much, not when they had teased each other so much.

Jaehyun finally came first, spilling all over his skirt and Doyoung’s stomach, earlier revealed by his tee-shirt lifting up. Doyoung jerked him off through his orgasm, and he watched as Jaehyun let out a loud scream, squeezing him so tightly inside of him that Doyoung could only come as well, stars blinding his eyesight.

He let go of Jaehyun, his hands falling on the sheets which he grasped, panting through his own climax. Jaehyun gave a last roll of his hips, and slowly got off him, obviously spent. Doyoung could barely move, let alone talk, but he was grateful for Jaehyun quickly getting rid of the soiled condom, tying it and throwing it into the desk bin.

Jaehyun came back on the bed, crashing near Doyoung while breathing just as heavily as he was. Doyoung saw him take off his skirt, throwing it on the ground, followed by his sweat-stained tee-shirt. Doyoung used what strength he had left to take off his own shirt, and he fell back on the mattress, smiling as Jaehyun got on top of him to cuddle.

Jaehyun was the one who initiated a kiss, first tight-lipped, then he parted Doyoung’s lips with his tongue, needy. Doyoung indulged him right away, answering the wet kiss with as much love as he could convey through their exchange. They broke away, and Jaehyun rested his head on Doyoung’s shoulder, tucking his face under Doyoung’s chin. Doyoung circled his shoulders, making a happy noise.

“That was amazing,” Jaehyun said, “I had no idea my day would end like this,” he joked, drawing meaningless patterns on Doyoung’s chest with his fingers.

“Same here,” Doyoung laughed, “but I agree that it was incredible. I love you so much,” he added, kissing Jaehyun’s hair.

“I love you more,” Jaehyun replied, closing his eyes.

They both signed in happiness, and Jaehyun curled up even more against Doyoung’s chest.

“I’m guessing you can’t stay over?” Jaehyun asked.

“I can’t babe, I’m so sorry,” Doyoung answered, playing with Jaehyun’s matted locks. “I have a class early in the morning.”

Jaehyun made a sad noise, and spoke up again.

“At least you dropped by today. Could you at least stay for dinner?”

“I can do that,” Doyoung grinned. “I’m gonna need a shower before, though.”

“Of course, I need to shower again too anyway. I’ll lend you some clothes so that you can go home wearing clean ones, and you can give them back to me the next time we see each other.”

“Thanks babe, I wasn’t really looking forward to wearing them now that they’re full of sweat,” Doyoung winced, glancing at the pile of clothes thrown haphazardly on the floor.

“I’ll wash them, don’t worry,” Jaehyun grinned.

“Thanks angel,” Doyoung said, rubbing Jaehyun’s back gently.

“I don’t wanna leave your arms but I feel disgusting,” Jaehyun whined.

“I know, I feel the same,” Doyoung agreed, “c’mon, let’s shower and then we can cuddle some more, okay? And let’s decorate your room before dinner, too.”

“Aaaand there, all done!” Doyoung congratulated, back-hugging Jaehyun as the two of them looked around Jaehyun’s room.

They hadn’t done much, just cleaned some shelves so as to put the plushies there, and after changing the sheets of Jaehyun’s bed, they had put the big cute cow plushie on it, as well as a dog and a bunny plushie.

In the living room, the pastel moon cushion now sat on the couch, alongside a few other regularly squared shaped blue cushions that came with the couch in the first place. Doyoung pressed a kiss against Jaehyun’s shoulder, and squeezed him tightly in his arms. His boyfriend was wearing an oversized pastel pink sweater and white sweatpants, and especially after a shower, he looked so fluffy with his tousled hair.

Jaehyun made a happy noise, eyes jumping from the plushies on the shelves above his desk to the cow on his bed.

“My room looks a lot better now,” he marveled.

He turned his head, trying to establish eye contact with a grinning Doyoung.

“Thank you for helping me out,” he said, his eyes sparkling.

“Anytime,” Doyoung answered, his heart feeling so warm because it was obvious how much joy something as simple as setting a few plushies here and there as decoration was sparking within his lover.

Jaehyun squirmed out of Doyoung’s embrace, kissed him and went looking for his phone.

“I’ll order something nice for dinner to thank you for coming today,” he said, and Doyoung approached him again, kissing his cheek.

“You’re too nice, I didn’t even do anything.”

Jaehyun smiled cheekily.

“On the contrary, you did a lot.”

Doyoung reciprocated his smile, but he wasn’t sure what Jaehyun meant. It could be a lot of things.

Seeing the growing confusion on Doyoung’s face, Jaehyun grinned.

“You came to visit me, you heard me out when I told you so much about me and then you had me feeling like I was on cloud nine, I think that’s quite a lot for a single afternoon.”

Doyoung flushed, and coughed.

“Do you really have to be so crude,” Doyoung protested weakly.

Jaehyun laughed loudly, but calmed down enough to place his order. The confirmation notification appeared on his screen, so Doyoung took his hand and had them crash on the couch to cuddle.

“Let’s watch a movie while we eat,” Jaehyun suggested.

He tried to get up to get his laptop from his room, but Doyoung prevented him from doing so, dragging him back by his side.

“Let’s cuddle until we get our food,” Doyoung whined, and Jaehyun obliged, laughing.

They had a good evening ahead of them, and Doyoung hoped time wouldn’t pass too quickly.

* * *

The next time they went on a date, Doyoung could tell Jaehyun was giddier than usual. It had been a few weeks since Doyoung had discovered how much Jaehyun enjoyed soft things in general, and they hadn’t had the opportunity to go on a real date ever since, having had to settle for seeing each other either at university or at each other’s place.

Sleepovers were nice, especially seeing as they each lived on their own with no roommates, but there was something special about going on a date outside of their homes. Both enjoyed staying in, though, Doyoung being a drama enthusiast while Jaehyun watched a lot of anime and played video games, so they completed each other in that regard, always excited to share their tastes and make the other discover new things.

But still, Doyoung thought, being outside and holding hands as they walked around and talked together was so enjoyable. Because they were around the same height, it was pretty easy to initiate close physical contacts, and more than once, Doyoung had found himself with Jaehyun’s arm solidly wrapped around his waist or shoulders. In return, he also enjoyed holding Jaehyun’s waist or simply holding his hand, slipping his fingers between his and giving them the occasional affectionate squeeze.

Doyoung also loved knowing they usually wore their couple items when going out, not that anyone would notice them until they paid very close attention. They both loved matching items, and their collection of couple stuff had been growing speedily ever since they had first started dating.

They had matching mugs at home and tee-shirts too, but they were both particularly fond of matching jewelry. They had it all, from bracelets, necklaces to earrings, while not forgetting about their couple rings, which they both wore around their right ring finger.

They had bought the rings together, and they were a little expensive at the time, but they had been so excited to get couple rings that looked so good and perfect on each other that they had not regretted investing their hardly earned money from their respective part time jobs into them. The rings were simple, thin golden bands with two tiny gems tightly locked together, and their friends had never stopped teasing them, calling them the “married couple”.

It was ironic, Doyoung thought, because out of their friends group, Kun and Ten were the closest to getting married. They had gotten accidentally married (yes, accidentally, because people apparently got accidentally married in this time and age) while on a trip abroad and they had canceled it after realizing it – only to think about it again and getting engaged for real this time.

(Doyoung still remembered how Taeyong had dropped to the floor crying, almost hyperventilating because he was laughing so hard when Ten had narrated the whole thing. Johnny had done nothing to save his poor boyfriend from choking on air, too busy dying in laughter too. After the initial shock following Kun and Ten’s “we got married, divorced, and now we’re engaged” announcement, Doyoung and Jaehyun had also burst in laughter because of their friends’ ridiculous shenanigans.)

But back to today’s date. They had lunch together, enjoying some junk food because they felt like indulging themselves today, and after walking in the streets for a while, they decided to go to a mall.

“Is there anything you need?” Doyoung asked as they were in the elevator.

It was just the two of them, so they were standing a little closer than they would have had there been people around them. Jaehyun shook his head, and leaned in to press their mouths in a kiss.

“It’s not like I need it, but since I got my pay yesterday, I wanted to treat myself today.”

Doyoung smiled, and gave him an understanding nod.

“If you see anything you want, I can buy it for you,” he declared proudly, making Jaehyun laugh.

“Back at it with the spontaneous gifts?” Jaehyun teased.

“Yeah,” Doyoung smiled, and he raised Jaehyun’s hand to his mouth to kiss his ring.

Jaehyun giggled, and imitated him.

“I wanna buy something for you too,” Jaehyun said, looking at Doyoung tenderly. “Okay?”

“How can I refuse you when you look at me like this?” Doyoung giggled, making Jaehyun giggle in return.

The doors opened and they stepped out, their hands still tightly locked between them.

“I’d like to go to a make-up store,” Jaehyun said, not very loudly.

Doyoung looked at him and nodded with an encouraging smile.

“Sure thing love,” he said, squeezing Jaehyun’s hand, “are you looking for something in particular?”

Jaehyun coughed, his cheeks flushing pink.

“I’m thinking of buying some pink eye-shadow, and I’m not sure what else, I’ll see depending on what they have in the shop. I’d also like to try stuff like eyeliner and mascara… oh, I wanted nail polish too.”

His eyes had started to sparkle as he went on, but he deflated, looking down at his shoes.

“Sorry,” he muttered.

Doyoung brought him closer, and gently tilted his chin up with his free hand.

“You don’t need to apologize,” he said, grinning, “I’m excited to go shopping for all of these with you.”

“Really?” Jaehyun made sure, searching for an answer in Doyoung’s eyes.

“Really,” Doyoung confirmed, his smile widening. “It’s going to be a lot of fun!”

Jaehyun hesitated, then pecked Doyoung’s lips real quick.

“I love you,” he whispered, his ears turning cherry red.

“Love you too,” Doyoung replied with a whipped grin. “I think I walked past a make up store around this area before, let’s go!”

To their surprise, it was a familiar face that greeted them at the make-up shop Doyoung had seen before.

“Hey Ten,” Doyoung said, smiling after getting over his surprise to see him there, while Jaehyun waved.

“Hello,” Ten grinned, “what are you doing here? Are you on a date?” he wiggled his eyebrows.

“Yup, today’s a date kind of day,” Jaehyun confirmed, giggling as he squeezed Doyoung’s fingers.

“Lucky you,” Ten sing-sang, “I’m working today,” he pouted.

“Yeah, I can see that,” Doyoung mused, “I had no idea you were working at this make-up shop.”

“I started not too long ago,” Ten replied, “like, a month or so? I left my previous job and I needed a new one, and Johnny sent me a picture of an ad saying they were hiring here, so I applied.”

“That’s nice,” Jaehyun said, “it’s pretty cool you were able to find something this quickly.”

“I’m so charming, it was only a matter of time before employers begged me to join their crew,” Ten joked, but he glanced around, as if checking no manager had heard him. “So, are you looking for something? Unless you only came here to say hi?”

Doyoung felt Jaehyun tense, and decided he’d try and make things easier for his boyfriend.

“We’re actually here to buy make-up,” he said, grinning, “it’s something we wanted to try together,” he added.

Doyoung saw Jaehyun send him a dumbfounded look, but Ten, if he noticed, didn’t comment on it. He merely gave them one of his signature smirks.

“That’s a cool idea,” he nodded, “I’m already used to wearing make-up because I learned how to do it for my dance performances, but now I even wear it for fun at home. I also ask Kunnie to be my model when I want to try some looks on someone other than me.”

“And Kun agrees to it?” Jaehyun asked.

Doyoung could tell he was trying to joke to keep the tone of the conversation light, and he hoped this meant Jaehyun wasn’t too stressed. Given what Ten had just told them, he certainly wouldn’t judge Jaehyun’s tastes, especially not when it came to make up.

Ten laughed.

“He tried to say no, but he can’t refuse me anything.”

Doyoung sighed, but if anything, he was more amused than anything. That did sound like Kun, Ten had him wrapped around his finger, and that even if Kun protested it.

“Anyway, enough about my fiancé,” Ten said, pronouncing the word “fiancé” with a hint of pride and possessiveness, “what kind of make-up are you looking for?”

Doyoung looked at Jaehyun, who gave him a small nod. Jaehyun answered, Ten listened to him attentively, and Doyoung felt joy bubbling in his chest as his boyfriend’s eyes started sparkling again.

They left the store half an hour later with a bag full of make-up. Ten had been an excellent adviser, making sure he understood what Jaehyun wanted before suggesting products, and he had given him a lot of tips.

Moreover, he had made sure Jaehyun didn’t spend too much money on items he didn’t know how to use yet, and he had carefully selected items that were on sale, but still of high-quality. He had even found some cute pastel colored nail polish of a few different colors, making Jaehyun the happiest after he had purchased them. 

It had become obvious, as their conversation went on, that Jaehyun was the one who really wanted to start using make-up, but Ten had made no comment on it. Doyoung had followed Ten and Jaehyun around in the shop, listening too as Ten explained some easy make-up techniques. The more Ten and Jaehyun had exchanged, the more Doyoung had felt like he really wanted to try Jaehyun’s new hobbies with him. He was filled with endless love for him, and it would’ve felt a little scary had it not felt so good, so right.

“What’s our next stop?” Doyoung asked after Jaehyun handed him the water bottle he had just drank from.

He took a few gulps, and put back the bottle in his backpack after making sure the cap was on, and Jaehyun answered.

“Clothes?” he said, “I looked it up before and there should be a shop around here that sells clothes that could fit me.”

“You paid for the make up, so you have to let me buy the clothes if you find anything you want, okay?” Doyoung answered, pouting.

Jaehyun flushed, grinning, but he agreed.

The shop was not too far from the make-up store, and they separated once they were in it, wanting to look around by themselves. Doyoung was thinking hard about finding clothes Jaehyun would like, but nothing was particularly catching his eye for now. He hadn’t thought of asking what Jaehyun was looking for, so he was going to trust his gut feeling.

He was busy going through the sweater section when Jaehyun came up to him, holding a few clothes in his arms. They exchanged a warm smile, and Doyoung turned to face him.

“Found anything good, babe?” he asked, to which Jaehyun answered with an enthusiast nod.

“I’m gonna try them on in the fitting room over there, wanna come with me?” Jaehyun asked back.

“Of course!”

They headed for the fitting rooms, and Doyoung patiently waited as Jaehyun tried on a first item.

“Can I see?” Doyoung called out.

He was feeling ridiculously excited at the thought of seeing Jaehyun wear more cute items. Combined with make-up, future Jaehyun would probably end up look so pretty Doyoung would be close to fainting just looking at him.

“Hmmm,” Jaehyun said, dragging out the “m”, “not this one, no. It fits well but I want to wear it to surprise you.”

Doyoung let out a disappointed groan, but he couldn’t deny the anticipation had him felt excited already.

“Okay,” he whined, “are you gonna show me anything though?”

“I promise I’m showing you the next one,” Jaehyun reassured him.

Doyoung listened as there was shuffling on the other side of the door, and he heard the lock getting pushed. He turned around, and Jaehyun peeked through the door’s opening.

“Come in?” he said, and Doyoung nervously glanced around.

“We’re not supposed to be together in the fitting room,” he reminded Jaehyun.

“C’mon, it’ll be quick,” Jaehyun said.

Doyoung couldn’t deny he really wanted to see whatever it was that Jaehyun had put on, so he gave him a quick nod and came in, quickly. Jaehyun locked the door with a giggle, and he turned to face Doyoung.

He had taken off his jacket, and he was wearing his own top, a plain pale yellow tee. But he had changed his blue jeans for a pastel pink pleated skirt, as short as the white one Doyoung had seen before. The skirt was just as plain as his tee, but the combination of the two fitted nicely together, and especially on Jaehyun.

Jaehyun turned around shyly, getting all red in the face, and he coughed.

“What do you think? I really like that one.”

“It’s perfect,” Doyoung said in a breath, unable to tear his eyes off Jaehyun’s skirt, “it looks so cute, I don’t even have the proper words to express how good it looks on you.”

Jaehyun let out a giggle, and hugged him before kissing square on the lips. Doyoung smiled in the kiss, knowing that things would end up this way.

They kissed for a while, Doyoung trying not to touch the skirt too much because he remembered what had happened the past times he had seen Jaehyun wearing one (spoilers: lots of sexy times), and he didn’t want them to end up having public sex in a fitting room (well, not today at least).

“So, you’re not telling me what you tried on earlier?” Doyoung asked, breaking their embrace.

Jaehyun was taking off the pink skirt and putting on another one, this time a baby blue gathered one. Doyoung noted with interest that this one was also short, and he couldn’t complain that Jaehyun’s tastes apparently leaned more towards short skirts.

“I can’t,” Jaehyun answered, shaking his head, “it’s a surprise!”

“But when do I get to see the surprise?” Doyoung pouted.

“Hmm,” Jaehyun said, visibly thinking about it, “how about tonight, since you’re sleeping over at mine? We can shower and then you’ll get your surprise,” he concluded with a wink.

“Okay, I can wait that long,” Doyoung sighed.

Jaehyun chuckled, and looked at himself in the mirror. A tiny smile bloomed on his lips at the sight of his reflection, admiring how the skirt looked on him. Doyoung pulled him into a back-hug, and kissed his shoulder.

“You’re so cute,” Doyoung whispered, “I’m so crazily in love with you.”

“I love you more,” Jaehyun whispered back, “I love you so much, you have no idea.”

“Jaehyunnie,” Doyoung softly called out, rocking him in his arms. “Love you, love you, love you,” he repeated, pressing soft kisses in Jaehyun’s neck.

He felt Jaehyun getting goosebumps, and broke their hug. They’d have tonight to get as wild as they wanted to, so for now they should enjoy their date outside. Jaehyun sent him a tender smile, and proceeded to change back into his own clothes.

Doyoung left the fitting room first, looking around to make sure no one from the staff had seen him sneaking in there with his boyfriend. Fortunately, there was no one around, so he relaxed and checked the time on his phone: it was about time for snacks, if Jaehyun was in the mood.

Jaehyun exited the fitting room with the clothes he had tried on, and together with Doyoung, headed for the counter. Doyoung, playing along with Jaehyun’s surprise, made sure he wasn’t looking at the clothes the clerk was checking out, and merely paid for them, making Jaehyun squeal.

“Wanna get ice cream before we go home?” Doyoung offered, “we got the make-up and the clothes, so I think we’re pretty much done shopping wise… unless you needed something else, of course.”

“I’m good,” Jaehyun replied, “and yes to ice cream! But I wanted to get you a gift too,” he said, pouting.

“Oh, right,” Doyoung said, “hmm, let me think… there’s a CD I was planning on buying, but you can get it for me then,” he concluded with a grin.

“That works out for me,” Jaehyun answered with glee, “let’s stop by the store my place after ice cream!”

Doyoung insisted on paying for the ice creams, reminding Jaehyun he had paid for their lunch, and Jaehyun had no choice but to give in when the seller gave them a look, as if to say “hurry up and just pay, any of you”. As they sat on a bench with their shopping bags and their ice creams, Jaehyun even went as far as to kiss the ice cream off Doyoung’s lips – only to protest afterwards because Doyoung had gotten a scoop of coconut and a scoop of mint chocolate, and the kiss had tasted like mint chocolate.

“I’m sorry you have no taste, mint chocolate tastes amazing,” Doyoung shrugged, making a show of biting into the green and brown food.

“Hmph!” was all Jaehyun could come up with before focusing on his chocolate and vanilla snack.

* * *

Once they were back at Jaehyun’s apartment, they quickly put away their bags and Jaehyun announced he’d shower first.

“That way you’ll see the surprise right away when you come into the bedroom,” he winked at Doyoung, who thought he might figuratively explode from anticipation, if that was a thing.

Jaehyun locked himself into the bathroom while Doyoung busied himself with his phone. Doyoung looked up with sparkly eyes as Jaehyun exited the bathroom after a long time, but his boyfriend wasn’t wearing his surprise outfit yet, obviously. That said, Doyoung couldn’t find it in him to be disappointed because Jaehyun had only tied a towel around his waist, so he had the most delightful view on Jaehyun’s chest. His eyes followed the trail of a few beads of water running down from Jaehyun’s neck to his abs, until Jaehyun lightly hit his shoulder, telling him to go shower.

“C’mon, hurry up, I’m horny too,” Jaehyun protested, but the contrast between his words and his cute expression only made Doyoung laugh.

“Yes, yes, I’ll be there soon babe,” Doyoung promised, stealing a kiss off his lips.

Moments later, Doyoung finally exited the bathroom as well, and he made sure he was all set before heading for Jaehyun’s bedroom. His heart was beating so fast, like they were about to make love for the first time, and he loved how aroused he felt already. Whatever it was that Jaehyun had planned, he knew he would simply love it.

Doyoung knocked on Jaehyun’s door, and waited for his boyfriend to tell him to come in. He did right after Jaehyun gave him the green light, and he tried resisting staring at Jaehyun immediately, instead looking away as he made sure he was closing the door correctly.

“Can I look?” he asked, jokingly, and Jaehyun laughed.

“Yes.”

There was a pause as Doyoung finally set his eyes on his boyfriend, and his breath caught in his throat: Jaehyun looked gorgeous. His hair, still a little wet from his shower, was artfully tousled, and the few strands that covered his forehead looked good there. His eyes were sparkling with love, and he had kept the matching pair of earrings they had both worn the whole day.

But this wasn’t just about Jaehyun’s perfect face, it was his clothes that made Doyoung’s mouth water: he was wearing the pink pleated skirt, and that much Doyoung had anticipated because his boyfriend loved pink so much and it was obvious he’d want to wear the skirt as soon as possible – but what Doyoung hadn’t seen coming, not even in his wildest dreams, was the white lace crop top with the cleavage.

While the skirt highlighted Jaehyun’s thighs and legs, which Doyoung was very tempted to cover in love bites and hickeys, the crop top was a perfect fit for Jaehyun’s chest, and Doyoung was pretty sure Jaehyun had never looked this beautiful before. The cleavage showed Jaehyun’s pecs just enough to be maddeningly teasing, and the lace seemed so delicate, hugging his lover’s body gently. To boot, Jaehyun’s abs and belly button were on full display, and that was just peak perfection.

Doyoung was thankful that he was only gaping (though he might have been drooling a little, but who could blame him, really?) because his emotions were a messy turmoil, a mix between loving, in awe and horny, and he didn’t know which one he was experiencing the most intensely.

“Wow. Fuck,” was all that he could say, and Jaehyun laughed, visibly happy that his surprise was having the expected effect.

“You like it,” Jaehyun said, and Doyoung shook his head.

This went beyond liking, way beyond.

“No, I fucking love it and I’d be this close to proposing if I wasn’t this horny,” Doyoung blurted out.

Jaehyun guffawed, and Doyoung himself found himself laughing at how ridiculous he had just sounded.

“Proposing right now could be a little difficult, but I’m not against the concept of proposing in itself,” Jaehyun teased as Doyoung finally joined him on the mattress.

“Thank you for giving me the permission to propose,” Doyoung said with an equally as teasing grin, pressing his lips against Jaehyun’s, “fuck, I love you so much.”

“Since when is my name fuck?” Jaehyun joked, and Doyoung slapped his arm.

“I’m probably gonna say it a lot because you’re driving me crazy,” Doyoung said, frowning, “have you seen yourself? You can’t be real.”

“I’m very much real,” Jaehyun answered, taking one of Doyoung’s hands to plaster it on his chest, “see?”

“Yeah, I guess,” Doyoung fake grumbled.

Jaehyun sent him a tender grin, and Doyoung melted. This was real, Jaehyun was the love of his life and he was there, looking so unfairly sexy and pretty. Doyoung was sure he had used up a lifetime’s worth of luck to get the opportunity to not only meet Jaehyun, but also become a part of his life as his friend and lover. There was no way this wasn’t fate.

“Kiss me,” Jaehyun demanded, and Doyoung obliged, discarding the towel he had hastily wrapped around his waist after his shower so as to not walk around naked.

Doyoung followed as Jaehyun leaned back, not even breaking their kiss as they shuffled, Doyoung getting on top of Jaehyun while Jaehyun spread his legs. They kissed for a while, Jaehyun burying his hands in Doyoung’s damp hair while Doyoung’s were busy mapping his body with caresses.

When Doyoung finally broke away, there was too much spit on both of their chins and they were panting, looking at each other through hazy, lust-filled eyes.

“I wanna kiss you everywhere, I don’t even know where to start,” Doyoung admitted in a breath.

“Anywhere is fine,” Jaehyun answered, a dopey grin stretching his glistening lips.

That made Doyoung chuckled, and he couldn’t resist pressing their mouths in a tight-lipped kiss, taking it slow. He was feeling more and more overwhelmed with love for Jaehyun, and he hoped he would be able to express it through his actions.

“You’re so pretty,” Doyoung mouths against Jaehyun’s neck, deciding he might as well start from there, “so, so pretty,” he added, licking Jaehyun’s Adam apple.

“Wanna be the prettiest for you,” Jaehyun answered, his breathing rhythm accelerating.

“You already are,” Doyoung stated, “don’t you think so?”

He took a break to look at Jaehyun’s flushed face, already so pink despite the fact that they were barely getting started. His boyfriend looked wonderful already, and he couldn’t wait to make him wear the best expressions as he would pleasure him.

“I-I can do better,” Jaehyun whined, “I didn’t have enough time this time, but next time I’ll do better.”

“How much better?” Doyoung asked, partly curious of what Jaehyun would answer because he had trouble seeing how Jaehyun could best his current look, partly feeling like teasing his boyfriend.

“I’ll try to…” Jaehyun started, interrupted himself and resumed, his voice dropping “wear some cute make-up… and nail polish too…”

Doyoung’s brain gave up on him for a second, and he bit his lower lip. Fuck, Jaehyun could really look even better, he was right.

“I’d love that,” Doyoung purred, “I’d love that very much.”

Jaehyun nodded, feverish, and he moaned as Doyoung began kissing his chest, licking and biting what he could reach.

“Such a cutie,” Doyoung complimented Jaehyun, cupping his pectoral muscles through the lace crop top. “The cutest boy, really,” he added, kneading the skin through the fabric.

He was rewarded with Jaehyun cursing among muffled gasps, and he smirked. He already knew Jaehyun’s skin was more sensitive to being touched through fabric rather than directly, and countless times, he had made Jaehyun beg him for release just by playing with his nipples through his shirt.

But this time, Doyoung knew he could make it even better. The arousal they were both feeling from the lace item hadn’t died down yet, and he’d make use of that. He played with Jaehyun’s pecs a little more, appreciating how big they felt under his palms, and he finally rubbed one of Jaehyun’s nipples through the lace with the pad of a finger.

Jaehyun instantly moaned louder, and Doyoung repeated the action. He pinched the other nub with his other hand, and Jaehyun started sobbing, trashing under him because of the intense sensations.

“My pretty boy likes having his nipples touched and played with, doesn’t he?” Doyoung said, well aware the only sounds Jaehyun would be able to make would be grunts and moans.

“Yes,” Jaehyun breathed, surprising Doyoung because he hadn’t thought Jaehyun would be able to answer, “fuck, yes, I love it so much, _I love you_ -”

Doyoung smiled, and let go of Jaehyun’s abused, erected nipples. Jaehyun was slowly catching up his breath, and Doyoung kissed his forehead.

“I love you too baby, so much,” he said.

Jaehyun nodded, still calming down, and Doyoung shifted, moving from his straddling position on Jaehyun’s hips to lying between his legs. Now that he had a much easier access to Jaehyun’s firm stomach, Doyoung spent time licking his boyfriend’s abs while caressing his sides, making him shiver with his actions.

Jaehyun’s stomach felt so good under his tongue, so warm and ready to be devoured and Doyoung just couldn’t resist. When he reached Jaehyun’s belly button, he licked it, slowly, and listened attentively as Jaehyun whimpered the more he pressed his tongue against the sensitive area. He could tell Jaehyun was getting hard, but he didn’t want to give his boyfriend relief right away. No, he had a much better idea than just blowing him.

That said, he still wanted to tease Jaehyun some more, so he moved again and lifted up Jaehyun’s skirt – only to freeze at the sight that greeted him. Under his adorable pink skirt, Jaehyun was wearing a pink lace thong.

A.

Pink.

Lace.

Thong.

Jaehyun must have remembered what underwear he was wearing, for he looked up because Doyoung had been staring at his crotch and not said a words for a few seconds.

“Oh, yeah,” Jaehyun said, and Doyoung shot him an incredulous look.

“Oh yeah?” Doyoung repeated, “Jaehyun, what the fuck? Are you trying to kill me?”

“Um, no?” Jaehyun answered, smiling sheepishly.

“Well you totally are killing me, though,” Doyoung grumbled, not believing it.

Okay Doyoung, breathe. You just happen to be dating the sexiest guy on earth, and he’s lying under you in a sexy lace crop top exposing his sexy body and he’s got a fucking thong begging to be taken off – preferably with your teeth.

The thong was messing up with his plans, but Doyoung had a new idea. He could use it to tease Jaehyun, _then_ he’d take it off with his teeth to do what he had originally planned. Yes, great thinking for a man whose brain activity was currently mainly controlled by his dick.

Not wanting to waste any more time despite how nice it would be to marvel at how gorgeous Jaehyun’s cock looked, almost fully erected against the soft fabric of the thong, Doyoung started mouthing at Jaehyun’s inner thighs. Jaehyun let out a broken moan, obviously feeling sensitive, but that was nothing next to the yelp that escaped his wet lips when Doyoung kissed his cock through his underwear, giving the tip a light suck.

Doyoung heard more than he saw Jaehyun slam a hand against his mouth, and said nothing, too busy tasting his boyfriend through the thong dirtied by pre-cum. Jaehyun moaned like crazy the whole time Doyoung sucked him, and when he finally pulled away, he sobbed.

“Doyoung,” he protested weakly.

“Shhh,” Doyoung said, and Jaehyun shed a tear as Doyoung dragged the damp thong down his thighs with his teeth.

“Fuck, that’s too sexy,” Jaehyun panted, feeling overwhelmed.

“And I’ve got other plans for you,” Doyoung said, wiping his mouth as he sat up. “Get on all fours.”

Jaehyun whined, but did as told, his limbs already trembling. Doyoung smirked at the lovely sight, and he got up to quickly get some lube, the edible one, strawberry-flavored.

“It’s been a while, but I really wanna eat you out,” Doyoung said on a conversational tone as though he wasn’t talking about eating Jaehyun’s ass. “May I?”

“I’m gonna break if you do that,” Jaehyun moaned, blinking away more tears, “I’m never gonna last,” he added.

“You don’t want me to do it?” Doyoung asked, trying to sound as sad as possible given their current situation.

“God, Doyoung, of course I want your mouth and your fucking tongue in my ass,” Jaehyun swore, his voice so deep it sent shivers Doyoung’s spine. “I’m just… not ready for how good that’ll feel,” he concluded, his voice breaking.

“Good boy,” Doyoung complimented him as he spread some lube on his fingers. “I love you,” he added on a softer tone.

“Love you too,” Jaehyun replied, equally as soft.

Doyoung lifted Jaehyun’s skirt, and he took a deep breath. Jaehyun’s ass was looking so cute, his ass cheeks so round and soft, and he felt unable to tear his eyes off Jaehyun’s puckered hole. Gently, he rubbed a finger against Jaehyun’s rim, smearing lube around it. Jaehyun let out an encouraging moan, and Doyoung finally leaned in. He gave Jaehyun a first kittenish lick, tasting both Jaehyun and the lube, and he started rimming him, setting up a slow rhythm as he pushed his tongue inside Jaehyun and kissed him.

Jaehyun’s legs were trembling, and Doyoung tried to support him despite focusing on fucking Jaehyun with his tongue. Jaehyun kept babbling, a never-interrupting string of “fuck, Doyoung, god, yes, fuck, Doyoung,” spilling out of his mouth. Doyoung always felt pretty proud for making Jaehyun so weak and feel so good through his mouth alone, even though this wasn’t something he’d openly boast about.

But he was growing tired, and he wanted release, just like Jaehyun. So after one last thrust of his tongue, he pulled away, breathing heavily. Jaehyun collapsed on the bed, whimpering, and Doyoung told him a breathless “I’ll be back, washing my mouth,” before leaving for the bathroom. He was back as soon as possible, and he gently tapped Jaehyun’s hips.

“Think you can do one last effort for me, baby?”

Jaehyun whined, but he got back on all fours.

“Yes, as long as you fuck me,” Jaehyun said.

Doyoung smiled, chuckling, and he nodded even though Jaehyun couldn’t see him. He grabbed the lube, and quickly coated his erection with it.

“Shit, the condom,” he swore, ready to leave the bed again.

“No need,” Jaehyun said, “please, I just need you so badly,” he moaned the last word, wiggling his ass.

“Okay,” Doyoung said, “okay,” he repeated, and he focused again, not wanting to hurt Jaehyun.

Jaehyun wasn’t loose enough from Doyoung’s rimming job, so Doyoung took some time to finger his lover, making him whine and beg some more.

“Please, please, please,” Jaehyun sobbed, “I can’t hold on, I just wanna come-”

He didn’t even get to finish his sentence, for Doyoung penetrated him, finally. Jaehyun shouted, and Doyoung understood perfectly. They had teased each other way too much, it was high time they finished this.

Doyoung leaned in against Jaehyun’s back, holding his hips with his left hand while his right hand wrapped itself against Jaehyun’s cock, pumping him in rhythm with his desperate thrusts. Doyoung could tell his climax was close. Jaehyun was so pretty under him, the skirt lifting up with each of their uncoordinated movements and sweat covering his back and crop top so nicely, but he felt even more amazing around him, his tight walls surrounding him in incomparable heat.

Doyoung knew he had found Jaehyun’s prostate as his boyfriend started screaming, eventually burying his face in the nearest pillow because he was too loud. Doyoung groaned and grunted, and made sure he was aiming at the same spot, wanting Jaehyun to experience his orgasm at its best.

Finally, Jaehyun tensed under him, and Doyoung felt in heaven as he got so tight around him, making him scream as well. Doyoung felt Jaehyun’s cum paint the sheets white, and he reached his own climax, buried so deep in his lover.

They both took their time to calm down, and Doyoung pulled out slowly. Jaehyun crashed on the mattress a second time, and it took him all of his strength to turn around on his back, wincing when he felt cum stick to his back. Doyoung lied down next to him, and he kissed him deeply. Their tongues intertwined, and they smiled at each other.

“That was crazy,” Jaehyun laughed. “I didn’t know we could be like that.”

“Neither did I,” Doyoung joined him in his laughter, “I swear I’m not trying to turn your adorable tastes in kinky stuff, but the skirt… I don’t know.”

Jaehyun kissed him again, and Doyoung cuddled up to him.

“I love you so much,” Doyoung said, caressing Jaehyun’s face gently.

“I love you too,” Jaehyun confessed back, and they fell into a comfortable silence, which Jaehyun broke again. “Doyoung?”

“Hmm?”

“I wanna dye my hair pink. Like, pastel pink.”

“You’d look gorgeous.”

“You think so?”

“Yeah. Pink looks the best on you.”

Doyoung hesitated, then decided against voicing out his thoughts – after all, given how much Jaehyun loved pink, what better surprise could he plan besides dying his own hair pastel pink first? Doyoung pulled Jaehyun into another kiss, feeling thankful Jaehyun had the cutest tastes.

**Author's Note:**

> If you leave me comments I'll love you forever ♡ I'm super proud of what I did with that fic and I'd love some feedback uwu ♡
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dojaefairy) | [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.qa/dojaefairy)


End file.
